


Keeping Trim

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Crack, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poor General Affairs, Scratching, Stud Horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Too many bloody girls, Knox, will eventually drive you mad."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Trim

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on deadcellredux. Written for LJ comm drabblefix based on prompt, _nails._

When Ronald was first promoted to junior reaper in the London division, Eric Slingby seemed the perfect bloke to emulate. When Eric walks into General, it’s as if one, collective dreamy sigh is heard.

“Fine set of scratches you’ve got there, mate,” Eric says in the changing rooms after a bout of training, looking at Ronald’s back with a raised eyebrow.

Ronald turns with a grin. “Ta,” he says, gingerly running his fingers over the scratch marks. “Lovely girl over in Administrative, in fact.”

Eric gives a laugh and shakes his head.

“Juniors,” he snorts. “Have at it lad.”

* * *

Ronald first noticed the collection of scratch marks on Eric’s back when they ran into each other in the changing rooms on Ronald’s second day.

“What’s your secret?”

Eric had turned to look at Ronald as if he was mad, but then the expression had been replaced with a cocky grin.

“Well, I suppose it’s just a _quality_ ,” he’s said. Ronald had swallowed nervously as he watched Eric roll his broad shoulders, the muscles in his back flexing. "Don't know really."

"You must have a date every night of the week," Ronald says, awestruck.

Eric crosses his arms and smiles.

* * *

Ronald's back bloody well hurts, but he's proud of his own collection of scratches.

The last one's nails had been sharper than Sutcliff's though, and he hopes it won't leave permanent marks. No need to go and do any _permanent_ damage, though Ronald wears it like a badge of his sexual prowess.

"What happened?" Ronald asks with wide eyes when Eric walks into the changing rooms.

There's nary a scratch from an impassioned set of nails to be seen. If Eric Slingby can't get a date, then no one can.

"Too many bloody girls, Knox, will eventually drive you mad."

* * *

The group dates have gotten bigger, and Ronald begins to feel as if he's in a pond with so many fish that he can simply grab any one he likes without so much as a hook.

Not to say that the girls in the Association are useless; there's just more of _them_ than there is of _him_.

Without Eric -- who apparently has gone missing from the pool of scratchers and scratchees -- it's just not as much sport.

That, and half the girls ask Ronald what's become of Eric.

"He had the most _lovely_ \--"

"Oh bloody hell," Ronald groans.

* * *

" _Senior_ ," Ronald pleads emphatically, "it's just me and them."

Ronald's back is so sore at this point, he doesn't think he can handle another group date at any point soon -- both from the ache in his hips and the scratches.

"Knox, it looks you were mauled by a bear."

"I know! Without you there, they're all over me, all the time!"

Eric lets out an amused snort. "I've retired."

"Do you not want a shag!?" Ronald sounds as desperate as the entire staff of General Affairs now. "There's a few new girls, and--"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Knox."

* * *

Ronald is sitting at his desk, staring hard the blotter. He feels as if he's going mad; he's had three dates in two days, he's afraid his skin won't mend at this point, and he's at his wit's end.

"Ronald," Alan says, coming to stand by Ronald's desk. "Are you well?"

"There's too many," Ronald says, wide-eyed, staring up at Alan. "Without Senior Slingby, I can't handle them all on my own."

Alan gives him a simple smile and fans out his fingers. "Keep them short," he says simply, the smile widening, "it doesn't _always_ have to be so obvious."


End file.
